DuckTales: Insanity AU
DuckTales: Insanity and Mysteries is a comic series created by TBD. This will feature dark moments, comedy, etc. Synopsis TBD Backstory The Last Crash of the Sunchaser plays out but as the plane falls, it went straight down and exploded. Inside, the bodies of the triplets, Mrs. Beakley, Webby, and Launchpad are shown. At the manor, Scrooge, who survived the crash, killed Donald, threw his body into the pool, and committed suicide and left a note. After the death of the main ducks, a witness saw the dead bodies of the triplets, Mrs. Beakley, Webby, and Launchpad and reports it to the police. When the police are investigating the dead bodies, another report states that there were two dead bodies in the McDuck Manor: two of them were Scrooge McDuck, who committed suicide, and Donald Duck, who was killed by him. One police, who once met Scrooge, tells Gyro, Fenton, and the others what happened. Gyro was shocked to hear that Scrooge committed suicide and the kids' death, Fenton was in tears for hearing about Launchpad's death. The directors had no choice but to close down the money bin and abandoned it ever since. The rest had no choice but to work for Flintheart. The vultures shut down McDuck Enterprises for good due to Scrooge's death. When Della returns, she was told that her family died. She cried and fell into a depression. Thus, making the events of "The Shadow War" never happened. Lena now mourns the death of Webby Vanderquack. Then, Gandra Dee came to work for Flintheart. She heard about what happened and promised Fenton to help him cope with his sorrow, or what he thought she would. Mark Beaks eventually shared his company with Glomgold making them both the richest ducks in the world, after having to fight over who is more richer. Ma Beagle eventually destroyed the McDuck Manor and claimed it as her own. As for Drake Mallard, he would have never met Launchpad. Although the Darkwing Movie was made but it didn't have Drake become a "hero" hero. Soon, a trans duck, who is preferred as he or him and whose name is only described as M.C., came to Duckburg to try to control the schizophrenia within him since he was born with it. He was Donald's childhood friend before leaving town due to his parents' grudge against the people who confuse him as a girl. He eventually moved back to Duckburg to work for Flintheart Glomgold but what he didn't know, when M.C.'s sanity lowers, he sees strange and familiar things and peculiar people. But mostly, what he sees will make him go insane. Characters Main * M.C. Tristan - Donald's childhood friend who suffers from schizophrenia and is transgender. He spends his days * Gyro Gearloose * Fenton Crackshell * Gandra Dee - She was the main character of the comic series until it was revealed that she was an antagonist. * Della Duck - Supporting * Drake Mallard - * Placeholder Doe - He is known for some * TBD - Antagonist * Helga Killbert - A soulful serial killer who killed the main ducks. Killbert is currently her placeholder's last name. Issues # The Beginning of the Insanity World! # Video Game Adaption TBD Trailer (A darker version of Ring Around the Rosie plays as it shows the bloody walls with messages saying "It'll always be a hurricane in Duckburg...", "Family always will be nothing but trouble...", and "You can't solve your insanity or rewrite our death!".) * Placeholder Doe: What if I told you... that things aren't meant what they're supposed to be? (It then shows a bloody weapon, a dead body, a possible hanging person, and a note saying "You can solve a mystery or rewrite history in Duckburg, but you can't solve Insanity or rewrite suicide!" as the blood formed in the paper on the word "can't" and next to "suicide", now it says "You can solve a mystery or rewrite history in Duckburg, but you will never solve insanity or rewrite suicide and death!".) * ???: Don't forget... You only live once... (it went to black) And I don't mean it as a slang... (It cuts to a fire with the Sunchaser with dead bodies, but they got up and turned around to see dark shadows with a sinister grin. It fades to black as it slowly shows a building.) * M.C.: Everything was fine until this happened! (It shows inside of the closed down Money Bin where cobwebs are everywhere and a ghost is looking at the wall and slowly turns around.) * Scrooge: Family is and always will be... nothing but trouble... (It then shows a closet with a bullet board. The board has pictures of people who are targets and one of them is M.C. It fades to a Songs * Ring Around the Rosie * Gallery TBD Trivia * This comic will Category:DuckTales Category:Alternate Reality Category:AU